Question: What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{16} 256$
Explanation: If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Therefore, we want to find the value $y$ such that $16^{y} = 256$ In this case, $16^{2} = 256$, so $\log_{16} 256 = 2$.